1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a battery stowage chamber in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional camera, a battery stowage chamber is formed in a camera body in which a photographic lens, a film feed system, and a basic functional unit for carrying out photography, such as, a shutter mechanism are incorporated. The camera body is fixed and supported by a housing member. The outer circumferential surface of the camera body is covered with the housing member sandwiched between a front cover and back cover.
In the above conventional camera, since the battery stowage chamber requiring a certain size is formed in the camera body, the contour of the camera is determined with a position at which the battery stowage chamber is located. There is therefore a drawback that freedom in design is limited. Moreover, when an attempt is made to commercialize various types of cameras having different contours by changing the housing member, the kind of battery may be changed. However, there is difficulty in using, camera body. Eventually, each camera body must be redesigned.